kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Image Notice Photobucket is a site geared toward hosting images that lets you upload your images to your own account. Like the wiki, it requires little personal information to set up an account, but unlike the wiki, the images are your own (unlike on the wiki, where posting them means you give up all rights to claim ownership), and can only be viewed if you want them to be. Also, as photobucket is an image server, hosting the images there does not drain the wiki's own data space and bandwidth so much as would here. Imageshack is a similar image server, with the added bonus of not requiring an account if you don't want one. While you can sign up for a personal account much like Photobucket, you can also upload an image as an anonymous user. Imageshack will store the image and give you the url and html embedding information for the image, allowing you to anonymously upload images to Imageshack and then post them elsewhere (like on the wiki), as an external link. The primary advantages of using external servers are: #They allow you to retain ownership of your images - any images which remain here now belong to anyone who wants them. #They reduce the load on the wiki's own servers, making it faster and reducing the amount of overloads we get. #They allow you to use the image's on your own websites or on forums, instead of being restricted to wiki. Only images that are important to the main articles (ie, images created by SE or Disney) should be uploaded to the wiki, as this allows them to load slightly quicker, making it easier to browse the wiki for information. Due to the large amount of textboxes used on the talk pages, images used as a textbox avatar (not as a userpage avatar) should also be uploaded, to reduce the load time on talk pages. However, the slightly slower load time for user pages with large fan art galleries is very much compensated for by the overall faster load time for the entire wiki if those images are externally hosted; thus, "user art" should be externally hosted.Glorious CHAOS! 22:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Equipment *ブレス - Armlet (from "Brassard") *ピアス - Earring (from "Pierced Earring") Donald Duck Mage's Staff: A staff that heightens magic power. Str+1 Morning Star: A staff that heightens magic power. Can also be used for physical attacks. Str+2 Shooting Star: A staff that heightens magic power. Also fairly good for physical attacks. Str+4 Magus Staff: A mystical staff brimming with power. Raises max MP by 1. Str+3 MP+1 Wisdom Staff: A mystical staff brimming with power. Raises max MP by 1. Also fairly good for physical attacks. Str+5 MP+1 Warhammer: A hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+4 MP-1 Silver Mallet: A powerful hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+7 MP-1 Grand Mallet: A tremendously powerful hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+9 MP-1 Lord Fortune: A staff strong in both physical and magical power. Raises max MP by 1. Str+6 MP+1 Violetta: A rod that sometimes inflicts massive damage. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+9 MP-1 Wizard's Relic: An enormously powerful staff sometimes left behind by Wizards. Raises max MP by 2. Str+5 MP+2 Dream Rod: A mysterious rod holding unknown power. Raises max MP by 2. Str+8 MP+2 Save the Queen: A staff of immense magical and physical power. Raises max MP by 2. Str+9 MP+2 Morning Star: 150/30 Shooting Star: 750/100 Magus Staff: 1000/100 Wisdom Staff: 4000/150 Warhammer: 250/50 Silver Mallet: 1000/100 Grand Mallet: 4000/150 Wizard's Relic: —/1000 Goofy Knight's Shield: A standard-issue knight's shield Str+1 Mythril Shield: A shield that strikes a fine balance between attack and defense. Str+4 Onyx Shield: A well-balanced and effective shield for both attack and defense. Str+6 Smasher: A shield made for attack rather than defense. Small and easy to handle. Str+3 Gigas Fist: A small, powerful shield made for attack rather than defense. Str+7 Stout Shield: A large shield better suited for defense than offense. Effective against various forms of attack. Str+1 Golem Shield: A large shield best suited for defense. Also an effective assault weapon. Str+3 Adamant Shield: A large shield best suited for defense. Effective against various attacks, and also a powerful assault weapon. Str+5 Herc's Sheidl: A shield with enormous power sealed within. Made for attacking. Str+9 Genji Shield: A shield of surpassing offensive and defensive strength. Str+8 Defender: A rugged shield sometimes left behind by Defenders. Raises max MP by 1. Def+10 MP+1 Dream Shield: A shield to protect loved ones. Raises max MP by 2. Str+6 MP+2 Save the King: The most powerful shield. Raises max MP by 2. Str+10 MP+2 Mythril Shield: 750/100 Onyx Shield: 2800/150 Smasher: 250/50 Gigas Fist: 1000/100 Stout Shield: 250/50 Golem Shield: 1000/100 Adamant Shield: 4000/150 Defender: —/1000 Keyblades ::http://burimusi1.fc2web.com/kingdom/datebase.html ::http://www5e.biglobe.ne.jp/~radical/kh/kh-w.htm *キングダムチェーン - Kingdom Chain *約束のお守り - Oath's Charm *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *アルテマウェポン - Ultima Weapon *ネイティブワーク - Native Work *デザイアーランプ - Desire Lamp *トレジャーオブシー - Treasure of Sea *パンプキンヘッド - Pumpkinhead *フェアリーハープ - Fairy Harp *ウィッシュスター - Wish Star *エグザミネイション - Examination *メタルチョコボ - Metal Chocobo *パワーオブヒーロー - Power of Hero *ライオンハート - Lionheart *ラストリゾート - Last Resort *ラヴィアンローズ - La Vie en Rose *ダイヤモンドダスト - Diamond Dust *片翼の天使 - One-Winged Angel *ソウルイーター - Soul Eater *スターシーカー - Star Seeker *ヒドゥンドラゴン - Hidden Dragon *ヒーローズクレスト - Hero's Crest *モノクローム - Monochrome *フォローザウィンド - Follow the Wind *サークルオブライフ - Circle of Life *フォトンデバッガー - Photon Debugger *ガルウィング - Gullwing *ランブリングローズ - Rumbling Rose *ガーディアンソウル - Guardian Soul *ウィッシーズランプ - Wishes Lamp *ホーリーパンプキン - Holy Pumpkin *スウィートメモリー - Sweet Memory *ワンダーオブアビス - Wonder of Abyss *スリーピングライオン - Sleeping Lion *ボンドオブフレイム - Bond of Flame *めぐりあう二人 - The Meeting Two *フェイタルクレスト - Fatal Crest *フェンリル - Fenrir *ウィナーズプルーフ - Winner's Proof Other Spear: Tarzan's weapon. Its long reach allows him to attack from a distance. AP+3 Sword: Aladdin's weapon. Powerful and efficient. AP+5 Dagger: Peter Pan's weapon. Relatively weak, but easy to handle. AP+1 Claws AP+0 II Shields *Knight's Shield: A shield fit for a knight. (1 STR) *Adamant Shield: A shield that excels in defense rather than strength. Blocks various attacks. (2 STR, 50 M, Wallace's Weapon Shop) *Chain Gear: A large shield that blocks various attacks. Can also be used for attacking. (3 STR, 200 M, Morlock's Moogle Shop) *Falling Star: A small, easy-to-handle shield used solely for attacking. (3 STR, 100 M, Mosh's Moogle Shop) *Dreamcloud: A shield with great strength used solely for attacking. (4 STR, 300 M, Kumop's Moogle Shop) *Knight Defender: A shield with great strength used solely for attacking. (7 STR, 1000 M, Stiltzkin's Moogle Shop) *Ogre Shield: A shield with great strength that also blocks various attacks. Defense will increase in critical situations. (5 STR, Defender) *Genji Shield: A shield with great strength and defense. Increases the drop rate of items. (6 STR, Lucky Lucky *Akashic Record: A shield that excels in defense rather than strength. Blocks various attacks. (7 STR, 10 M, MP Haste) *Akashic Record+ *Nobody Guard: A shield with great strength. Quickly revives wielder when fallen, and restores a lot of their HP. (8 STR, 10 M, Hyper Healing) *Save the King: A powerful shield with great strength and defense. Increases the effect of restoration items used on the field. (9 STR, 10 M, Item Boost) *Save the King+: A powerful shield with great strength and defense. Restores MP relative to the amount of damage taken. (9 STR, 10 M, MP Rage) II Staves II Other *Way to the Dawn: Deals various attacks. (3 STR) Roxas http://heartstation.org/zenphoto/358-2-days/scans/ultimania/ *ミッシングエイク - Missing Ache *オミナスブライト - Ominous Blight *アバドンプラズマ - Abaddon Plasma *ソリチュードペイン - Solitude Pain *イノセントサイン - Innocent Sign *ギルティクラウン - Guilty Crown *タイドフロムアビス - Tide from Abyss *リヴァイアサン - Leviathan *トゥルーライトソアー - True Light Soar *フェイトリべリオン - Fate Rebellion *ミッドナイトロアー - Midnight Roar *ダークネスゲイザー - Darkness Gazer *トータルエクリプス - Total Eclipse *サイレントダージュ - Silent Dirge *ルナエクリプス - Lunar Eclipse *ダーカーザンダーカー - Darker than Darker *アストラルブラスト - Astral Blast *ヘレティックフレア - Heretic Flare *トワイライトブレイズ - Twilight Blaze *オメガウェポン - Omega Weapon *キングダムチェーン - Kingdom Chain *アンブレラ - Umbrella *オウバードロード - Aubird Lord *約束のお守り - Oath's Charm *めぐりあう二人 - The Meeting Two *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *アルテマウェポン - Ultima Weapon Riku *ソウルイーター - Soul Eater *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *ウェイトゥザドーン - Way to the Dawn Mickey *キングダムチェーンD - Kingdom Chain D *スターシーカー - Star Seeker *キングダムチェーンDΩ - Kingdom Chain DΩ Donald *まどうしの杖 - Mage's Staff *センチュリオン - Centurion *ロッドオブドリーム - Rod of Dream Goofy *騎士の盾 - Knight's Shield *フリーズプライド - Freeze Pride *ガードオブドリーム - Guard of Dream New+ *Kingdom Key+ *Kingdom Key++ *Bond of Flame+ *Kingdom Key D+ *Kingdom Key D++ *Kingdom Key DΩ *Star Seeker+ *Knight's Shield+ *Knight's Shield++ *Mage's Staff+ *Mage's Staff++ *Soul Eater+ *Soul Eater++ *Oblivion+ Marluxia's Second Form Pirate Ship Cast and Crew Bios I noticed you had created a page for Utada Hikaru. I did one for Quinton Flynn...I'll handle Voice Actors, should this be the way we do things...Should you see this, we should discuss it on the IRC sometime tonight or tomorrow... I just need the video fixed. Also, I think we should only cover Organziation XIII and the main Keyblade Wielders in terms of Voice actors, as well as the main Disney characters (ie. Donald, Goofy, King Mickey)http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Quinton_Flynn - EternalNothingnessXIII. :I actually think we should just work on fleshing these two out for now. Two is a good starting number for a demo, and if the proposal gets turned down then we've done a lot of work for nothing. kh2.co.uk would be a good source to search for relevant info, since wikipedia has hardly anything on KH info for the two. I might also try uploading the mp3's for the Utada tracks, though I'm not sure what the policy is on full songs - I have no capability for cutting them, though.Glorious CHAOS! 04:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) A Mission Template Images Cloud...and What's w/ This? Guide Categories PRISON KEEPER Kryten, Can you help Some one needs a perma ban